What's the secret?
by soccerluver11
Summary: The Circle's back, and they want Cammie's secret. The problem is, Cammie doesn't know what they want. She needs to find they 'key' the circle is searching for fast, or else all is lost. Can Cammie handle it all?


**Authors note: Sooo, my first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please note towards the end there is a spoiler for book 4 & 5!**

I race down the hallway, my sneakers as silent as ever. My eyes dart across the hallway, searching for a place to hide, when I spot a small furniture dresser on the wall. I grin, remembering how in my first year I found the vent this dresser conceals. With one last glance behind me, I quickly shove the dresser to the side. I rip off the cover to the vent and cram inside the small crevice. Why there is a vent in the wall that leads to a dead end, I'm not so sure, but I think it might have held some sort of vault back when Gillian Gallagher, our sister who founded this school, was still around. I quickly nudge the dresser back in place and gently put the cover to the vent back on. On my hands and knees, I crawl for about a hundred yards till the vent comes to a dead end. Silently, I position myself into the most comfortable position possible, and wait.

**2 minutes earlier**

"Close your eyes," Joe Soloman barks sternly, leaning nonchalantly against his cool, steel desk "Miss Walters, give me the ten decent hiding spots in this room."

Even with my eyes closed, I can feel Tina sweating.

"Well, uh... the closet?" She answers after what seems like an eternity.

"Open your eyes" Joe says with a tired sigh.

"You girls have been in this room for three years, and you can't even think of one, strong hiding spot? As spies, we need to observe, we need to be able to hide within five seconds. Your skill level on the concept of hiding can be a matter of life or death." Joe says icily.

"Now, we are going to play hide-and-seek. You have two minutes to find a hiding spot anywhere in the academy. And trust me, you don't want me to find you."

"Go" He continues, glancing at his watch.

**current time**

I start controlling my breathing, so as not to betray a sound. I sit there for ages till I hear the light patter of footsteps. They're getting closer, maybe two hundred yards away. They keep coming till they stop, right infront of the dresser. I hear a scrape across the floor, a bang, and then Mr. Soloman crawling across the vent, frowning.

"Ms. Morgan" He says with a nod and I sigh, following him out.

"Mr. Soloman, how did you find me?" I ask after finally crawling out of the vent.

"Well, it was quite easy, to be honest Cammie. The small, blue tablecloth on the dresser was off center and one of the drawer's corners was poking out. I admit, it would have been a decent spot if you had been more careful" He says wiping a dusty hand on his jeans"You can go join your classmates downstairs. I'll be there shortly"

Upset with my obvious carelessness, I trudge downstairs, back to the sublevels. Once I arrive into the classroom, everyone gasps.

"Cammie! How did he find you?" Tina asks just as surprised as everyone else.

"I was careless" I say simply and sit down next to Bex.

"Where'd you hide?" I ask glancing at the dirt smeared across her shirt.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" She says with an evil grin.

As I'm about to ask her another question, Mr. Soloman walks in holding a large stack of papers about as tall as a dictionary.

"After your final class today you are to meet me in the library. Once you all complete these worksheets, you'll be free to go. I suggest you work quickly" He says simply and walks out once again. After two minutes of silence, the bell rings and we all head up to lunch.

The dining hall is bustling with activity,as it normally is. I sit down at the center of the long table in between Bex and Macey.

"Where's Liz?" I ask as I pour some lemonade into my glass.

"She's busy working on a plant with Dr. Fibs; supposedly they created it from the DNA of rattlesnake venom and it releases toxic gas" Bex says with a shrug.

I grab some fresh bread and start assembling a sandwich when my mom, the headmistress, walks up to her podium and taps her microphone.

"Girls. If I can have your attention please" She says her voice flowing steadily through the room as the conversations abruptly stop.

"Now, your teachers and I have been talking, and we've decided to have a new cove-ops mission. As expressed by Mr. Soloman, you girls are plain sloppy. We want this to be a real-life scenario, so... we are going to Cedar Point. Now, before you get too excited, remember, you will have to be diligent 24/7." My mom says, glancing around the room.

Slowly, it starts. The whispers progress, turning into shouts and squeals. Every girl in the room seems to have fireworks shooting out of their bodies. Suddenly, I can't hear myself think. Oh my gosh, its so loud. I feel nauseous.

"Cammie? WHats wro-?" I start to hear Bex ask, but am cut off by blackness.

I wake up to white, sterile walls. White sheets, and white chairs. My head pounds and I groan, glancing around the infirmary. I'm alone. My internal clock tells me its 12:32 PM and I figure that must be the reason. I glance at my arm, and realize theres an IV stuck in it.

"That's odd" I think to myself.

Suddenly a nurse rushes in with a glass of water and a few crackers.

"Hi honny,"She says softly"I just called your mom, and told her your awake. She waited all afternoon for you to wake up, but I told her to get some sleep and that I'd watch you. Reluctant as she was, I could tell she was grateful. Such a nice lady she is, and a fair headmistress too"

The talkative nurse hands me the water and I drink it eagerly, the cold water rushing down my dry throat beautifully.

I set it down on the table with a thunk and glance at the doorway, where my mom is walking through. She rushes to my bed and smiles.

Even with her bedhead and weary face, she still looks stunning. I bite my lip, wondering why I don't look as perfect as her. She's wearing sweats and a "Gallagher Academy 2010 class reunion" tee, nothing too designer. Her hair is laying straight on her shoulders and I can tell the only make-up she has on is a thin coat of Burts Bee's Lip balm.

"I'm starting to consider permanently assigning you a bed in here" She says teasingly and sits down next to me.

"What happened kiddo?"She asks, her smile inevitably fading.

At first, I have no idea what happened, but then I remember.

"I-I guess I was just nervous for Cedar Point. Only because I thought the Circle might be there but its stupid, I'm sure they won't be," I say trying to brush it off.

"Cammie, I don't think that's the whole reason" My mom says slowly.

Suddenly, my mouth feels dry. My muscles are cramping up, and my eyes are watery.

**Spoiler book 4 & 5**

"It, it happened last summer, when I ran away"I say quietly, looking at the bedsheets.

**Authors note: I hope you like it!**

**Please review! Please please please!**


End file.
